1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power feeding technique used in an electronic device which is selectively connected to two or more power sources thereby to charge batteries in the device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-352255 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a digital camera which has a function of determining, in accordance with a command received from its computer, whether to be connected to and charged from an external power source, or to be connected to and charged from a USB bus. The computer disclosed in Patent Literature 1 issues to the digital camera a command for switching the power source, upon reception of mode setting performed by the user.
Accordingly, it is possible to offer an image input system which enables image data transmission and remote photographing without bothering the user about the battery capacity or its connection with the AC adapter.